Marlene McKinnon
Marlene was born on June 16, 1960 to Michael and Melissa McKinnon. She is their fourth child and only girl. Only a few weeks after her eleventh birthday she recieved her Hogwarts letter. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971 to 1977. She is a half-blood witch, as her mother is a pure-blood and her father is a muggle. Marlene's four brothers are all wizards as well. Biography Early Life Marlene was born June 16, 1960, when her mother was 27 years of age and her father was 30 years of age. Marlene grew up in the Wizarding World even though her father is muggle. Marlene was born and raised in Herne Bay, Kent, UK. Her family would often drive five minutes to the city, Canterbury, Kent, UK. As a young girl she always loved to be outside, play rough games and sports with her brothers, and tease/prank her brothers the way the did to her. Since her mother wasn't the most girly, Marlene grew up as a tom-boy, gradually gaining girly tendencies during her time at Hogwarts. Her parents both had very tedious occupations, therefore the McKinnon kids were often left running free at home with the occasional nanny. Her mother, Melissa, had befriended Jennifer Potter and Anne Lupin, while at Hogwarts. Due to this lasting friendship, Marlene had many playdates with their sons, James Potter and Remus Lupin. As the three children got older their mothers hoped to become family and turned their playdates to real dates. Hogwarts Years Marlene was sorted into Gryffindor House. Her House dormitory was to be shared with Mary Macdonald, Dorcas Meadowes, and Lily Evans. At a young age the girls seemed to form a bond, sitting togther during class and at meal times. As the girls grew older they began to grow apart, forming different interests, and stopped spending a lot time together. With the exception of Dorcas and Mary, the girls didn't sit together as much. The girls friendship slowly began to rekindle in their sixth year, starting with subtle conversations or small hellos. Year 1 (1971-1972) In Marlene's first year at hogwarts she was never nervous like the other new students, because she had all three of her older brothers, Mason, Mitchell, and Mathew, still in school with her. Having three brothers in school and a witch mother, she was well prepared for the change of environment. During the day she was always fine because she was used to not seeing her parents much during the day. But she cried her first night at Hogwarts, for she slept in her parents bed the last night before boarding the Hogwarts Express. At breakfast one morning, Marlene decided to introduce herself to another first year Gryffindor girl named Emmeline Vance, that was sitting across from her. The two soon became attached at the hip. Year 2 (1972-1973) Year 3 (1973-1974) Year 4 (1974-1975) At the beginning of her fourth year, Marlene and her best friend Emmeline try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Year 5 (1975-1976) Summer (1976) During the summer between fifth and sixth year of school, Marlene has a crazy couple of months. Tonks comes over to tell her that she's now dating Hufflepuff chaser Aiden Kane. They had been friends for some time, and he took her and Declan's break up as the perfect time to start courting her. Marlene was glad for her friend, thinking she was lucky to get a nice and cute guy like that. Marlene's crush on Sirius Black was worse than ever. He was now living right next door to her for the second summer in a row. His bedroom window was parallel to hers, making it easy for periodical peeks whenever she wanted. The situation was even more awful than she thought when James and Sirius were constantly at her house, for family dinners, movie nights, beach days, or just to hang out. She felt like it was her imagination but Sirius was flirtier than usual, and she found him staring at her often. Preston agreed that his behavior was odd around Marlene, and she decided to put herself out there. One very sunny beach day, Marlene heads to her family's shed to grab a surf board. As she's reaching she hears the door open, Sirius said James sent him there to find surfwax for their boards. Taking advantage of the moment she tries to lean in and kiss him when they are standing close. He awkwardly grabs her shoulders and says, "this uh, can't be a thing. We are all friends, right?" Totally embarressed Marlene nods and runs out, staying inside the rest of the day to avoid him. In early August, Marlene gets a horrible call from Lily saying that Sophie's dad and brother were in a horrible car accident and were being rushed to the local hospital, only, Sophie's father had died on the way there. Marlene was among the few close friends that attends the funeral of Sophie Campbell's father Adam. Marlene arrives to the Campbell house with her cousin Preston, who was sick to his stomach after Marlene's driving. Once inside Marlene can feel the weight the events have had on the family. Sophie's mother tries to help her newly parlyzed son maneuver around the house, and breaks down into tears. Preston points out angrily that Sophie's boyfriend, Amos, didn't bother to come. Since Sophie's dad's passing, Lily thinks it is time to start appreciating life and decides to have some girl time at her house with Marlene and Sophie. The girls have a week long sleep over, enjoying Lily's sweet little home town of Cotswold Village. The girls go shopping, along with a bunch of other girly activities, and buy new, more stylish clothes for school. The week gives all three of them the bliss they didn't know they needed. Marlene enjoying Lily reverting back to her old, more fun self, and Sophie taking on a brighter view of the world. The girls become closer than they ever were before, being fully open and honest with each other. Year 6 (1976-1977) At the beginning of sixth year, Marlene, her brother Max, and her cousin Preston ride to King's Cross Station with James Potter and Sirius Black, her neighbors. Marlene is completely quiet during the car ride. Year 7 (1977-1978) Seventh year becomes a dark one as the raging war starts to touch the lives of the students. Marlene was voted " Best Smile" by her peers for her superaltive. After Hogwarts Marlene gave birth to her only son Aries when she is 22 years old. Marlene has Aries just a month before Sirius is finally captured. Sirius knew that having a baby would only make it harder for them to run and decided to go off on his own, not wanting Marlene or Aries to take a fall when the Aurors eventually found him. Marlene was heartbroken when she came home to their apartment and found his goodbye letter. Marlene talked with her family about hiding in the muggle world and changing her name. Her close friend Nymphadora Tonks helped her forge several documents for her and Aries under the psuedo-name, Bellisario. She had papers made for Sirius too, believing he was going to come back to them. Marlene was afraid to leave the wizarding world before finding him, checking the radio and newspapers everyday to make sure he hadn't been found. She even searched all of their previous hideouts hoping she would find him and convince him to leave with their baby. After a month of searching, Marlene was eventually forced to got to the muggle world after her family was attacked. Word had spread that the entire McKinnon family had been killed by death eaters, and Marlene knew they would learn she's alive soon enough. She asked Tonks to come with her, but Tonks said she still had things she needed to take care of in the wizarding world. Within the week of her family's death, she received word that Sirius had finally been captured. Marlene felt that she had finally lost everything. Her son being the only thing to make her feel like she still had a purpose. Physical Appearance Marlene is a naturally beautiful girl. She has silky medium length, wavy locks, golden blonde in color. Her almond eyes are light green with a tint of blue. Her nose is thin with a slight slope and point. Her cheek bones are mildly protruded, her lips are medium sized. Marlene has an athletic, yet girly build. Her breasts are medium sized, and stomach is lightly toned. Marlene's legs are smooth, long, and shapely. Much of her muscle lies in her lower half; her round arse and legs. She is on the taller side for a girl. Marlene's animagus is a fluffy silver tabby cat. She has an assortment of colors including: white, tan, brown, and black. She has green eyes and a slim face similar to her human form. She has a big fluffy tail that attracts a lot of attention. She is a pretty little kitty with stripes and pointed ears. Personality and Traits Marlene is a sweet girl with a tough side. Growing up with four boys has given her a tom-boyish edge, while still maintaining her feminine side. She has a silly personality and loves a good laugh. With friends she shows her crazy side, often finding company among people who also have one. She can't stand people being fake or lying to her face and will call them out on it.If someone messes with her man or mates she shows her ugly side. Having wrestled with her brothers, she is not afraid to get physical. Marlene loves sports, her favorites being flag football, soccer, and of course, Quidditch. She feels that the best kinds of movies are romances and classics. She is a huge Audrey Hepburn and Marilyn Monroe fan. She loves and respects her family greatly, but will stand against her parents rules that she sees unfair (e.g. the no dating rule). Marlene is always so sure of herself. Sirius is the first person to make her question things. She can't help it, but is and always has been attracted to the bad boys with a fun personality. A lot of times they are mostly bad and aren't good to her. Animagus Traits Marlene has become hyper aware of things that move quickly. She is confident and sure of herself like anyone in the feline family. She is very playful, could spend hours with someone, but at the same time could also spend hours being lazy. She loves a good cat nap, especially after a stressful day. She is able to lie comfortably anywhere and on anything. She loves to have her back massaged and will sometimes rub up against people so they will do it. She has been known to let out a purr or two when cuddling with people, without her even realizing. If she squirms around while you are rubbing her back, it's usually because she likes it and wants you to keep going. Marlene likes to climb things like trees, similar to the way cats climb on furniture. She is also very flexible like a feline. She doesn't like when people touch her tail, and nearly everyone tries to, much to her annoyance. When she is scared she will tense her muscles and dig her claws into the nearest object as a sort of safety. Whenever she gets frustrated she usually just wants to be alone, and then talks with someone about it later. This is something that is sometimes hard for her boyfriend Sirius who wants to be on top of her all the time. Growing up with brothers she sometimes playfully punches someone or hits their arm, similar to the way cats randomly smack people. If she doesn't like someone or is upset she might release a hiss of anger. Relationships Romantic Sirius Black Details at Sirius and Marlene Although Marlene and Sirius are in the same house and share many classes, he never took notice to her until she joined the Quidditch team in their fourth year. Being the teams new Seeker, she was one of the several players he had to protect from the bludgers. The constant watch gave him an excuse to further examine her athletic body. He formed a slight interest in her, all based upon physical attraction. He choose to call her McKinnon or his nickname for her, "Marley", rather than simply Marlene like the rest of the team. He also took notice to her best friend at the time, Emmeline Vance, whom she joined the team with. He instead choose to pursue Emmeline because, she wasn't quiet about her shared attraction. Marlene was more subtle about her little crush on the team Beater, but with the persuasion from her roommate, Alice Chamberlain, she admitted her developing feelings for him. Since Marlene was so nervous she practically yelled her secret at Sirius. Completely caught off guard, all he could think to do was laugh. She ended up taking his bark-like laughter as him making fun of her. In defense she told him it was a silly dare and that she would never honestly like an ugly git like him. After the encounter she decided to move on from her crush and looked to other guys to take interest in. Totally confused from her unusual outburst and a little hurt over her insult, he also decided to forget his little infatuation. They soon began talking again, but only as classmates and teammates; as if nothing had happened. In their fifth year, Professor Slughorn decided that he wanted to try assigned seating that year, putting Marlene with Sirius. They seemed to get along pretty well during their partnership. Marlene pretended not to notice Sirius' casual flirting, sometimes answering him in the same way. When her crushed feelings began to return, the small touches as they reached for the same ingredient, and the cocky smirks he threw into every sentence were too much for her to bear. On free period one day, she pulled him aside from his Marauders, and informed him about her requesting a new Potions partner. Thrown off by her out-of-nowhere request, Sirius hardly knew what to say. He had quite enjoyed their partnership, occasionally he found himself looking forward to the class without knowing why. Halfway through the year, Slughorn answered her request and they were both given new partners. Marlene dated and liked other boys, but she always fancied Sirius in the back of her mind. She decided she wasn't ever going to date him, yet knowing he was snogging other girls secretly irked her. Marlene saw Sirius as nothing more than a dream, never thinking of him liking her back as a possibility. Sirius saw Marlene as a tease that every other guy had yet to notice. As he began to pay more attention to her, the more he realized how much he enjoyed her company. Sirius knew that Marlene wasn't a one night stand kind of girl; relationship-wise, they were different in many ways. But something in the back of his mind just knew that they'd be great together. He had many internal battles when deciding whether or not to pursue her. He ultimately chose against it because he knew how important she was to his best friend, James. Tonks purposefully spoke kindly of Sirius to Marlene as a favor, for Tonks could tell he kept a secret eye on the blonde. Soon James took notice as well. http://25.media.tumblr.com/68bf120121b18bde2c0d63dd7044aca9/tumblr_mmy0wnun8c1r8rx02o2_250.gif Ethan Galloway Marlene and Ethan met through Aiden Kane who was dating her best friend Nymphadora Tonks at the time. Marlene wanted to take some time to herself after her break up with Sirius Black, but Tonks insisted it would help her get over Sirius and make him jealous all at once. Friends Nymphadora Tonks Marlene and Tonks met when Lily introduced them as new roommates. Dumbledore added an extra bed set to the dormitory inhabited by Lily Evans, Molly Prewett, Mary Macdonald, Dorcas Meadowes, along with Marlene. Since all other girls dorms were full, he hand selected these girls to look after Tonks. Tonks and Marlene bonded first over their relations with the marauder boys. Trading stories and chilling with the boys are one of the many activities that got the girls to spend much time together. Constantly pairing up for events, the girls became increasingly close in a matter of weeks. Some of Marlene's old close friends became jealous of her bond with Tonks and came to dislike the new girl. Marlene then began to be overprotective or defensive when someone spoke poorly of Tonks, even though she knew Tonks was perfectly capable of handling herself. In turn, Tonks stood up for Marlene as well. Tonks began to notice her cousin, Sirius' well hidden attraction to her new best friend and began to speak highly of him to Marlene. She hoped that by doing him the favor and getting them together, the relationship would distract Sirius from Tonks' pursuit of his close friend, Remus. Marlene and Tonks only told each other of their crushes on the marauder boys, as none of their other girl friends would seem to understand. The girls for the most part tried to date boys who were close friends like themselves, that way they could have many double dates. Occasionally their plan didn't work out this way, but they figure they could still have the boys bond while on double dates. Marlene and Tonks both began dating Marauders within same month. The two couples became a tight knit group. The four of them constantly hanging around each other for meal times and hogsmeade trips. Benjy Fenwick Marlene and Benjy met in their second year at Hogwarts. While hurrying to class, Marlene was looking at her binder, finishing some last minute homework, and accidentally bumped into Benjy. They both hurrily helped each other gather their things and raced to their classes. After class they had realized that they mismatched some papers and mutually thought to meet back where they had knocked each other over. They laughed and introduced themselves. They often studied and walked to class together after that. Marlene loves how dorky Benjy is, finding it adorable and refreshing to find someone so genuine. Benjy thought Marlene to be the prettiest and sweetest girl at Hogwarts, quickly falling for her. Marlene only thought of Benjy as a close friend, never noticing his obvious crush. She sees him as more like a gal-pal than a possible boyfriend. Marlene's friends like Emmeline, made note to Marlene of his actions that seemed more than friendly, but Marlene always took it as kind gestures everyone else looked into too much. In their fourth year, Benjy is very supportive to Marlene joining the Quidditch team. He attends every game and some practices, and through this begins to realize Marlene's subtle crush on Sirius Black. This causes him to see Sirius as the enemy but he listens patiently as she talks about Sirius. Benjy is secretly glad when Sirius chooses to pursue Emmeline rather than Marlene. Benjy is there for Marlene when she cries, as he always had been. He cheers Marlene up and convinces her to forget about Sirius, saying she deserved someone kinder that would never overlook her beauty. She had no idea but Benjy was referring to himself. In their fifth year, Benjy begged Professor Slughorn to make him and Marlene partners in potions. Since Slughorn didn't care for Benjy's request he instead partnered Marlene with Sirius. As Benjy watched her feelings resurface he couldn't take standing on the sidelines. At the Marauder fifth year christmas party, Marlene got drunk. On her way back to her dormitory Benjy stopped her and commanded her to stay away from Sirius and every other guy at Hogwarts. He said that they belonged together and kissed her flat on the lips. Marlene shoved him away and ran to her room. The next morning, Benjy came to her with a hangover potion and an apology letter. When he realized that she completely forgot the night before he crumpled the letter into his pocket and only handed her the potion. Marlene later switched to be potions partners with Benjy. They remained close friends but Benjy never forgot his confession. Emmeline Vance During their first year, Marlene and Emmeline along with Mary Macdonald, Lily Evans, and Dorcas Meadowes, were assigned to be roommates. The five girls formed an immediate friendship, easily getting along since they were so young and all in need of friends. Marlene and Emmeline had many things in common, including a love for quidditch and a tom-boyish side. The two soon became attached at the hip. During their fourth year they decided to try out for the quidditch team. Both girls were extremely happy when they both earned a spot on the team. Since Sirius Black was also on the quidditch team, Emmeline felt that it would be the perfect opportunity to spend more time with him. She would talk about him to Marlene often, making note of the number of times he glanced her way. Emmeline then began to notice the way Marlene would often stare at the black-haired boy. Emmeline felt betrayed to find out that the best friend that she had been telling her feelings to was crushing on the same guy. In the girls' room, Emmeline confront Marlene about her crush on Sirius. Emmeline: "You've known that I've liked him, so how could you try to steal him from me! I thought we were supposed to be best friends." Marlene was shocked by the fact that Emmeline finally noticed her feelings, but then grew defensive at Emmeline's accusation: "I have always liked him too, but you never even cared to ask about my feelings. I've always been a good friend listening to you talk about how he likes you too, and always supporting your crush. But I was never planning to act on my own feelings because of you!" Emmeline: "You are such a liar! You enjoyed taking my information on him. You were probably going to take him from me the second you saw the opportunity! But guess what! He doesn't like you! Why would he? And I will proove it to you when he chooses me!" The conversation and friendship ended with Emmeline walking out and slamming the door behind her without even giving Marlene the chance to respond. Emmeline increased her efforts to win Sirius' attention; wearing shorter skirts and makeup to every practice. Emmeline would also flirt with Sirius during breaks or after practice and give Marlene mischievous smiles as the blonde watched. James Potter James and Marlene have known each other since birth due to there mothers' close friendship. They are also neighbors. James and Marlene are both very familiar with each other's families, both able to waltz in each other's homes like they lived there. Since they have known each other for so long the pair often acts like siblings. Marlene, having grown up with James has never been blinded by his popularity like many of her classmates. Marlene teases James about his love for Lily Evans and he often asks Marlene to say good things about him to her roommate. Marlene tried for James in the beginning, but soon realized that nothing she said could sway the opinions of the stubborn red head, it would have to be James himself to change her mind. In their fourth year James began to take notice of Marlene's secret interest in his best friend, Sirius Black. He first saw her staring at Sirius during quidditch practice, her face turning red from embarressmant when Sirius stopped a bludger from knocking her out since she was distracted by him. James was curious if it was just coincidence but then started to pay more attention to the way Marlene reacted around Sirius during meal times. Remus Lupin Remus and Marlene met briefly when they were young. Their mothers were close friends in school and hoped that their children would be close as well. The mothers' dreams died when Remus became "sick" and could no longer be around other children. Lily Evans kmkm Sophie Campbell fffgfgfgfg Mary Macdonald and Dorcas Meadowes nknknkn Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnjnjnjn Gallery Marlene.jpg Amber-heard_2015-06-19_portraits-for-magic-mike-xxl-at-press-conference-in-hollywood_39.jpg tumblr_mcswd2jZT01rchyiio1_400.jpg|2nd year 3f88ac81f1860e2875a9db6fcc85f11b.jpg|Wearing Sirius' leather jacket tumblr_lgbahovdIB1qce1rfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgbvvfwK0P1qbp7ebo1_500.gif|Dancing on the beach tumblr_m3q1c5o6Zn1r5mjh9.jpg|Getting hair done for ball tumblr_m92586bRDV1qa42jro1_1280.jpg tumblr_m7ngtjQgl81rbt14wo1_500_large.jpg|Happy tumblr_m925716FtV1qa42jro1_1280.jpg|ROOAARR!! Did I scare you? amber-heard-classic-glamour-red-lips-Favim.com-252545.jpg 940x.jpg MarlsLaugh.png|He makes me smile 600full-amber-heard.jpg|1st year at home tumblr_mdn8siHX7h1r7qylho1_500.jpg|"I LOVE YOU"-flip book to Sirius Amber-Heard-LACMA-2012-Art-Film-Gala-Wearing-Gucci-dress-1.jpg|32 years old 968full-amber-heard.jpg amber-heard-at-de-grisogono-party-at-the-67th-annual-cannes-film-festival-_17.jpg df775a159b5c88c511783fbbff507b0c.jpg JsOXMQh.jpg hoodiemarlene.jpg amber-heard.png amber-heard-hd-photos-wallpaper-hdwallwide-com.jpg large7.png large-12.jpg Marls1.jpg tumblr_mtuanld8dZ1qf2v6ho2_250_zps9cb0a044.png Tumblr n5rm3eOwlQ1rik7c6o1 500.jpg|Preston and Marlene tumblr_o30ng18drj1v014w9o1_500.jpg 2C3FC6B200000578-3232627-image-m-51_1442138056432.jpg|Fabian and Marlene Max and Marlene.gif|Marlene and Max fight over Addie tumblr_inline_nherm18MA81qzgp9g.jpg|Marlene and Amelia tumblr_nlpkdiFMc41qf8jkho2_500.gif Amber_Heard_-_Elle_South_Africa,_December_2015_4.jpg Tumblr_o6kwdtZiTO1ri58ybo1_500.png Amber-MC-120115-COVER001.jpg Hot-quiff-Hairstyle-of-Amber-Heard-500x717.jpg AmberHeardMagicMikeXXL.jpg magic-mike-xxl-hollywood-premiere-062515-2-391x560.jpg tumblr_nfgj5pfsHq1qe9v68o1_500.png marl.gif|Looking at Sirius as he watches her through room divider tumblr_o63op4iEXa1u3ll1so1_500.gif|Flattered Marlene2.jpg article-0-13CD24B0000005DC-961_306x490.jpg|Marlene gets horrible haircut third year 34CDA70900000578-3618593-image-m-26_1464882673427.jpg|4th year img-thingjnn .jpeg|"Do I have something in my teeth?" tumblr_nho7shA1wI1rpbvbwo1_500.png|Alphard flirting with Marlene the first time they meet. 7dd55cadcb964bdf1cfe4da37003fedf.jpg amber_heard_amber_heard_odette_yustman_and_soon_the_darkness_promo_04_K8sNWui.sized.jpg|Running for her life from death eaters tumblr_mvywq5WIxs1rlh2v4o2_250.gif|Dancing at a club Tumblr mvwj6z8gY21slb3v6o1 500.png Marlene and Bently.jpg|out with Bently thumb2-amber-heard-actress-beauty-blonde-monochrome.jpg 42967-Silver-tabby-fluffy-cat-lying-on-his-back-white-background.jpg|Marlene rolling over so Tonks will pet her 627 ha.jpg tumblr_m1z77mKPgA1r99f4t.gif 5c917e8a33b3f385cab7e43a760faea4.jpg tumblr_m90weyJh8r1rr6ht5.gif -Amber-fan-art-amber-heard-35297496-498-209.gif|"Why do you care!" 1111398_amber_heard_pic.gif|"I can break down!" tumblr_m97ms0Km8h1rcfi6bo2_500.gif|Being a showgirl in Xen's play "Smile Pretty!" tumblr_inline_nlivnyNsZZ1raailf.gif tumblr_inline_nm2wqpG8Qz1scq4k2.gif|Lovely day outside 2BFEA2C300000578-3223397-image-a-109_1441463453410.jpg I0000UAMI_P9RpM4.jpg 2C3FC6B200000578-3232627-image-m-51_1442138056432.jpg McKinnon McKinnon McKinnon Category:Half-Blood Category:McKinnon Family Marlene Marlene Gryffindor Marlene